Inky's Feather Play
by X-Pitch-X
Summary: Okay, so it's not REALLY a crossover thing. But where else was I to put it? This is really just all the random documents I wished to display, but couldn't find a place for them. Some are stories, others are just some information.
1. Our Earliest

**Our Earliest… Reminiscing by Inky (X-Pitch-X) and Spits (spitslover)…**

**Started on 8/21/06 around 11:00 pm.**

**INKY**- I remember when I first read a WARRIORS book. I was in sixth grade, going to deliver a book to a girl I vaguely knew existed (I had to deliver it 'cuz my mom is a librarian.). Fortunately for me, Spits was sick that day, and I had my math test. Afterwards I realized the only book I had was Dawn, the third book to the second series of WARRIORS. I was immediately hooked, and was somewhat reluctant to give up Dawn the next school day, which was a Monday.

Before this, I'd only really seen Spits in Keyboarding class, where she sat behind me. She was quite a jealous cannibal (she's not a real cannibal.) because I was progressing slightly faster than her. Alas…I got stuck and she pulled ahead. So when we were done and had free time, we sat at a table and worked on homework. My first day of finishing was the only day I waved at her (she didn't wave back!), realizing I was annoyed she finished before me.

Then came something Spits and I hated-

**FAMILY CONSUMER ED.**

And yes. That needed a line to itself. That's how evil it was.

There we connected, mostly abusing our evil teacher. We were soon writing all over my folder, the contents of which were mostly her yelling at me to do my homework.

And then I brought a book.

It was truly our love of literature that made us friends, though we often argued who loved books more. Anyways, she noticed I was reading Ptolemy's Gate, and I noticed she was reading an assortment of odd books I figured I might give a try, such as the Cirque Du Freak series (GREAT books, by the way. I can't believe she had to coax me into picking them up!) I allowed her to borrow my book, because she seemed to treat books with great care. By this time, I knew her phone number but rarely called her. When I got the book back (sooner than expected), we agreed that it had a crappy ending and wrote things like…

"**Inky- Poor, poor Nathaniel.**

**Spits- Don't forget Kitty! Now they never get together!**

**Inky- POOR, POOR KITTY!**

**…**

**Actually, I don't feel sorry for her. Who'd wanna date ol' Nate? Barty Rox!**"

…on my notebook.

After a week or two, I asked her if I could borrow the first books in the WARRIORS series. She agreed, knowing I had the basic standards down on how to treat a book. We added rules, of course, but we already knew them. We just needed to feel…assured… Anyways, pretty soon I'd caught up to where she was in the series, and I told her I'd found a WARRIORS forum online, hoping she'd come. And she did! Spits was soon named Squirrelpaw (we didn't get to pick the names, by the way), apprentice to Spottedleaf, the medicine cat. I, not yet being the lovely Inky, but dubbed Frostpaw, roleplayed with her frequently. Pretty soon we were warriors, each with our own nicknames for each other. Squirrelheart was recognized as SquirrelFace-Guy-Thing, while she named me Frosty and DaryQueen-Blizzard-Thing. (My warrior name was Frostfur, as I expected.)

Also at this time we were learning how to cook in the-evil-class-whose-name-should-never-be-uttered-ever-again-by-Spits-or-me. We nearly threw up at the revolting milkshakes she'd made us create. Seriously, strawberries, ice, orange juice, and DRIED MILK?! What the hell kinda recipe is that?! (Also, I believe bananas were optional…Yuck.)

Well, FINALLY, the torture ended after eating soggy french toast (Spits was at band, so she wriggled out of it), and we moved on to a good class, Communication Arts.

Here I had to do a demonstration on roleplaying, and I'd asked my good buddy Spits for assistance. We worked hard to create the beginning piece of the grand story. It was really kind of like the prologue, starting the characters off on their quest. To think… Most of my fanfics started with that one page (We added on two more later.). And it only took a cat, two laughing girls, and a jar of pickles. Add a notebook with a LOT of scribbles and you've got us, writing down "Intestinefur" under the list of the other's cats (to be their kit). Our first characters were (in the order of which they appeared): Moonstar, Yellowsnow, Sunstar, Spittlestorm, Smogstar, Streetsnob, Whitestorm, Greensnot, Rainstar, Egyptwind, Desertstorm, Cementpaw, Runningwater, Glisteningsnow, Frozenpaw, Spits (our luverly cannibal!), and Heatpelt. Even when we finished the assignment, I was determined to create the rest of the Clans. (If you have been following the Clans according to Canni-Bottle, you'll notice that many of these cats were cut and/or forgotten. You'll also notice that many have ridiculous names, which made us laugh for half an hour because they were mostly accidents. I want to add that in the beginning Smogstar was a guy.) We also finished this project, but our minds and bodies had gotten into the habit of stressful working, and expected more. So I began a story, and Spits soon followed suit.

Unfortunately, Communication Arts required us to do a play, and both of us got leads (As sisters! We were originally married, but my character got changed to female because…well, I am one.) Oddly enough, we fit in WARRIORS with our rehearsals, and roleplayed in my notebook during other people's lines. We have about four pages with nonsense about pizzas and roast beef sandwiches. Seriously.

All good things must come to an end, as we learned when we were forced to move to our next class- Skills for Adolescence. Shudder. You must shudder here. I command you to shudder. I, personally, wanted to scream out "**BLOODY MURDER**!" That's how bad it was. Our Nazi Duck of a teacher (I accidentally pronounced her name as a type of duck, and we hated her a LOT.) made us order our lockers in a certain way, which as soon as we got out I promptly destroyed. And pretty soon she'd banned Spits and me from reading books in class! (She was out in the hall explaining something to a kid that wasn't there the day before. We had a few minutes to ourselves. What the hell were we s'posed to do?!) Only a couple days after that, she had us perform silent skits. Spits had to fall of a bike and I had to brush my teeth with **HAIR CREAM**. (Thank all things holy we didn't have to do that in reality!) We completed our fake 'Lifetime Achievement Awards' and plundered on, resolutely doodling in and on my notebook and folder.

School ended shortly after Ducky's class did. Spits and I kept in touch, mostly at a forum called **Riding the Storm**, There I created the alias "**Inky**", and I referred to my friend as "**Spits**". Later in summer, I created my own proboards forum- **Weather-Bound Warriors**. (Which, unfortunately, has around five members…And actually, I have two of these because I thought the original died from lack of posting. Turns out I was just typing in the wrong URL.)

Today is August 22nd, 2006. Spits and I are good friends, and much more literate (thank all things holy!). These days we call eachother often, and at around 7:00-8:00 pm today I'm going to her house to sleep over. Tomorrow we're going to the Dells.

-**INKY**

**P.S. Spits-**

**I hoped you like my version of "Our Earliest…", and I would love it if you did the same from your point of view.**

**Thank you for being a great friend.**

**-Inky**


	2. It all started here

There are four Clans in this expanse of area: IceClan, SandClan…

JungleClan, and CityClan. The cats of SandClan were having trouble finding water. IceClan, in the ashen arctic, was having a plentiful new-leaf. Abundant in prey and water, they gloated at the Gathering…

Moonstar, the IceClan leader, yowled, "Where's your prey, CityClan? Still eating crowfood? How about you, SandClan? Got enough water?" Yellowsnow, IceClan's deputy, over- enthusiastically slurped up a large puddle. "Mmmm" he ridiculed. "Oh, and might I add that JungleClan is suffering from border trouble?" Yellowsnow mocked.

"Our Clan business is none of you own!" Spat Sunstar, the leader of the SandClan cats. His yellow eyes flashed dangerously in the direction of IceClan's deputy. "But, yes, SandClan is having troubles finding water. That gives you no right to scorn us, Moonstar. SpiritClan might get angry." SandClan's deputy, Spittlestorm, growled deep in her throat.

JungleClan and CityClan watched silently as the two Clans bickered. They both knew that Moonstar and Sunstar were once kittypets from the same litter, making them siblings.

Smogstar, the CityClan leader, and Streetsnob, the deputy, sighed and turned away. Smogstar wondered if there would be a civil-clan war. hSe thought back to the last civil-clan war and shuddered.

Winterstorm, a warrior in rank, shook his head. Will the bickering ever stop? he wondered. "Moonstar, we have plenty of water, can't we afford to lend just a pint of cool liquid?" he asked quizzically. Greensnot, the JungleClan deputy, glared at him. "Clans will not ignore borders! Want to end up like Tigerstar, from the Clans of old?!" Rainstar, Greensnot's leader, scolded him quietly for mentioning that name.

A fluffy sand-colored cat, obviously from SandClan, gazed at Winterstorm with her sharp, jade eyes. "I wonder…" Egyptwind muttered softly, then turned her attention back to the fighting leaders on the Skullrock. Desertstorm, Egyptwind's shorthaired sister, glared at the tom with sapphire orbs. "Disloyal…" she scoffed softly, only loud enough for her sister to hear.

Moonstar howled loudly and jumped off Skullrock. IceClan followed her devotedly, still sneering at SandClan.

Cementpaw glared menacingly at IceClan. Her CityClan trademark claws unsheathed and she gripped the earth.

**Author's Note: Okay, there's more to it, but I didn't have it saved on this floppy...I bring it some other time!**


	3. Smogstar

**Smogstar **

**X-Pitch-X**

Smogstar is a black-pelted she-cat with yellow eyes, and in some places I roleplay she has a grey stripe on her throat and/or a notch in her ear.

When she is not a leader, her name is 'Smogwing'.

Smogstar is mated to Sunstar of SandClan, and has two sons (Flametail of SandClan and Smokepelt of CityClan).

Usually she is in CityClan, the Clan Spits and I created ourselves. Her deputy is Streetsnob, who is both loyal to his Clan and the IceClan leader, Moonstar (who is his mate).

Smogstar is the daughter of Nightsoot, father, and Ashpelt, mother. She was never close to Nightsoot, but still feels great affection for her mom. However, she turns to her father for advice about the Clan.

When Spits and I originally created some of the characters, Smogstar was male. But eventually we changed 'him' to a 'her' due to a joke and much confusion brought on by a school assignment. Plus…I kinda fell in love with 'him', and wanted 'him' to mate with Sunstar, my main character.

So Smogstar had a sex change operation. It was all very quick, really. Couple of word changes and it was done. Yay!

I still have yet to write how Smoggy and Sunstar found eachother…but I have a pretty good idea.

And guess what? Smoggy's a grandma! Actually…Great-grandma. I have her great-grandchildren made, but not born. (Because her grandchildren are apprentices…)

My absolute favoritest line that has yet to be said by Smogstar is…

"Sunstar, you already have a foot in two Clans. I don't want to be responsible for you losing a third."

Smogstar really does care about her mate. Not many people would guess this by the way she acts. But deep down, she loves him. And not really that deep…


	4. Sunstar

**Sunstar X-Pitch-X**

My first WARRIORS character, who I still love to use. He's a bit sensitive about his heritage. His mom was a kittypet and his father a rogue. Until Sunstar and his sister were about five moons old, they, too, were kittypets, by the names of Solar and Lunar.

Sunstar has always been a shorthaired, ginger tom with yellow eyes, but his mate Sunstar, also used to be male! But then I fell in love, and you should all know the story if you read 'Smogstar'… And now they're great-grandparents! Actually…just grandparents for now…(-shifty eyes-)

I've used this cat in almost every WARRIORS fanfic I've written. Even though I don't roleplay with him as much as I probably should, he knows I love him.

His character is one that changes easily, so he's not stable enough for roleplaying. That's why. (Plus, I don't usually do group roleplaying. Too many people…I hate crowds…)

If I could choose one word to describe Sunstar…I wouldn't. He's too special.

Now for the family! Angel- mother, soft-hearted, a literal angel. Next is Spike. He's the dad, and looks exactly like my ginger friend here. Sunstar's only sibling is Moonstar. She became a leader before him, and made him her deputy. But then yet another argument arose…and Sunstar left IceClan for SandClan, who Moonstar was currently warring with. He rapidly climbed his way up to leader.

Sunstar isn't good at hiding his feelings, which makes him an easy target. I've already written a shonen-ai fanfic about him and Runningtalon. It was fun, and it's one of my favorite short-fics, but I feel kinda guilty… Sunstar does that to me…

Okay well…this tom doesn't really talk a lot, so I don't have a favorite quote. A bit strange…

Well, anyways…that's all I have to say about this great cat. I always have a serious writers' block going on…


	5. Mask of the Repulsive

**Mask of the Repulsive**

Documentary #4! Whoo! Thank you, thank you!

Okay, so this one is also about a WARRIORS made-up. And he's…actually dead. Heh…

You'd have to read Spitslover's "Betrayal of Two Clans" to know who I'm talking about. And then, you'd still have to read "If he had Lived", my own fanfic about Spits's story 'bout 'Trayal. So…Yeah! This is about Abhorrentdeath. (Remember, this is all if Abhorrent had lived. So things changed from "Bo2C".)

He's a black tom with light grey flecks and olive-colored eyes. His neck can't move much, and his left back leg is all twisted and…ick. Also, his right eye is closed up. All that from Cruelfate! How rude! They were just kits when 'Fate tried to murder his brother, the weakest of the three. 'Trayal had tried to save 'Bhorrent, but she, too, was fragile. So Shardflake called for Moonstar and they, together, tore apart the brothers. Why did it take two adult she-cats? I have NO clue!

Anyways, the three kits, in "IhhL", were named a moon (month) after given life, due to 'Bhorrent's injuries.

The trio lived in IceClan until 'Trayal found out who her daddy was (Go Streetsnob!) and left. After this, there was speculation that Moonstar had the ability to see the future (she doesn't.). Abhorrent was kind of the kid in the middle, going to each Clan each moon. However, he enjoyed CityClan more because 'Fate was in IceClan.

'Bhorrent can't fight, because of all his deformities. He pretty much lives the life of a loner, but remains loyal to both his mother's and father's Clans.

I've only just created Abhorrentdeath, but he already feels special to me. I hope I can use him more often in other fanfics or shortfics (maybe.).

**Author's Note: 'If he had Lived' is not yet up. Not getting much typing in. (This is only up because I typed it to begin with.)**


	6. The Tale of the 13th Cake

**THE AMAZING ADVENTURES OF INKY AND HER MOTHER**

**Written by, of course, Inky (whose name was omitted.).**

**Mom**: What kind of cake do you want?

**Inky**: Marble! -jumps up-

**Mom**: Marble… -goes back into kitchen and searches-

**Inky**: … -pauses- Can I help?

**Mom**: Eh, sure…

**Both**: -search, unable to find a Marble cake box-

**Mom**: Y'know, there's a rumor that you can make a cake without a box.

**Inky**: No way!

**Both**: -look in cookbooks for a while-

**Mom**: Wanna just use that yellow cake box and mix in chocolate syrup?

**Inky**: You can _do_ that?

**Mom**: Yeah, that's actually--

**Inky**: Yeah! Let's do that then!

**Both**: -search a bit and find a box of chocolate-

**Mom**: Or we could use this…

**Inky**: Okay…

**Mom**: -tries heating it up-

**Inky**: -opens microwave when it beeps and is attacked by smoke-

**Mom**: Why does everything I make in that microwave burn? Popcorn, chocolate…oh well… Let's just use syrup…

**Inky**: -while finally getting around to making the cake- This smell reminds me of the time you burned your bangs on a candle…

**Mom**: How the heck do you remember stuff like that? I don't even remember that!

**Inky**: -shrugs-

**Both**: -finish making the cake-

**Mom**: Okay…you can lick the mixer now.

**Inky**: Yay! -grabs the stuff- To the victor goes the spoils… -pauses- Do _you_ want any…?

**Mom**: Nah…

**Inky**: Yay!

**Mom**: Okay, Betty Crocket, how do we make frosting? -talking to a cookbook-

**LATER…**

**Isaac**: -comes in-

**Inky**: -standing in front of him, smiling- We're making a cake!

**Mom**: -rushing in and shouting- We didn't burn anything!

**Isaac**: -sighs- I know how to fix this… -goes around and sprays the house with stuff that smells like peaches-

**LATER…**

**Dad**: -comes in- I'm home!

**Inky**: -standing in front of him, smiling- We're making a cake!

**Dad**: Is that why the candle's lit? What burned?

**Inky**: Just a little chocolate…

**SEE? THIS IS HOW MY FAMILY BONDS.**

**WHAT'S SAD IS THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENED ON THE DAY BEFORE MY 13TH BIRTHDAY.**


	7. Why Cloud Strife Sucks

**WHY CLOUD STRIFE SUCKS **

**Written with "love": X-Pitch-X **

_Before I start, I'm going to point out that I am entitled to an opinion. This was only made because my friend asked what I could POSSIBLY hate about Cloud Strife._

**Reason One with LOVE**: He's named after a WHITE FLUFFY THING!

**Reason Two with LOVE**: His hair's all spiky.

**Reason Three with LOVE**: He's a PHONEY.

**Reason Four with LOVE**: He CLEARLY loves Sephiroth and Zack.

**Reason Five with LOVE**: He's INSANE! He was muttering for half of one of the disks.

**Reason Six with LOVE**: He's got those evil critters running after him. Y'know, Tifa and Aeris.

**Reason Seven with LOVE**: In the game, you can make him go on a date with BARRET. The GUY.

**Reason Eight with LOVE**: He's a screw up. No lie.

**Reason Nine with WOE**: His voice actor is actually pretty good. That makes me hate him.

**Reason Ten with LOVE**: I've read a doujin where he was wearing a swimsuit just because Zack told him to. He has NO SHAME.

**Reason Eleven with LOVE**: He spends over half the game thinking he's Zack.

**Reason Twelve with WOE**: In Kingdom Hearts he's pretty good-looking. Grr…

**Reason Thirteen with LOVE**: He's a MURDERER.

**Reason Fourteen with LOVE**: In Advant Children he didn't want to go to save the kids.

**Reason Fifteen with LOVE**: He's a ONE WINGED ANGEL. He stole it from Sephiroth!

**Reason Sixteen with LOVE**: He got STABBED in the GUT and didn't DIE.

**Reason Seventeen with LOVE**: His hair as a kid was disgusting. That ponytail? Ugh.

**Reason Eighteen with LOVE**: He's a cross-dresser.

**Reason Nineteen with LOVE**: We all know he wanted that one evil mansion guy to pick him…

**Reason Twenty with LOVE**: He doesn't try to comfort any of his teammates.

**Reason Twenty-One with LOVE**: He's the main character. And he's BLONDE. Ever notice a LOT of Final Fantasy main characters are blonde?

**Reason Twenty-Two with LOVE**: He lugs around a big sword.

**Reason Twenty-Three with LOVE**: He's wearing the clothes Zack was wearing…

**Reason Twenty-Four with LOVE**: He wanted everyone to leave him alone.

**Reason Twenty-Five with LOVE**: He spent a whole night with Tifa. WITH BARRET WATCHING. Gross, no?


	8. Why Vincent Valentine is Loved

**WHY VINCENT IS LOVED**

**Written with MUCH love: X-Pitch-X**

**Corrector's Column:**

**Topic: To correct Anja and throw moldy oranges at her for each thing she got wrong.**

**Attire: (Reasons 2, 3, 16)**

I'm offended, Anja. His cloak and headband make him look mysterious, not gay. I'm _deeply_ offended. **Two oranges for you. -throws two oranges-**

**Hairstyle: (Reasons 7, 12)**

Sure, his hair is common. Except for his bangs. They're just sexeh. 3 And the color…It looks good black. **One orange for you. -throws orange-**

**Eyes: (Reasons 4)**

Yeah…I agree. But what would _your_ eyes look like after someone experimented on you, then put you in a coffin for however many years? **Half an orange for you. -cuts and orange in half and throws part of it-**

**Name: (Reasons 9)**

I kinda agree with this one…But I'm _deeply_ offended. He's not a gay villain, and I never thought the name "Vincent Valentine" sounded like one until you mentioned it. Now I'll never think of the name the same. Sure it's still awesome…**But half and orange for you. -throws the other half-**

**Mechanics: (Reasons 5, 5 ½, 6, 14)**

Yes, yes…His arm and feet look like gold. That's 'cuz they ARE, baka. And what the heck is his "type"?! By the way, you had two fives. Just soes you knows. And…What are they gunna do to rob him? Chop his arm off?! (Though that WAS funny…) Yes, you've already mentioned he has a mechanical arm. And how would he get it from Ed Elric?! It's not even on the same side! What'd he do, spray paint it? shakes her head **SEVEN oranges for you. -throws seven oranges-**

**Personality: (Reasons 1, 17, 18)**

HE IS NOT CREEPY. I, for one, am DEEPLY offended. He's…unique. You'd be, too, if what happened to him happened to you. Yes, yes, I said he was aloof. Do you even know what that means? Aloof: Distant, detached, remote, unapproachable. Around the rest of the group he probably was uncomfortable, because they weren't of his time and he was originally on the other side. And he's not shy. Well…not really. Just…stern and…aloof. XD So of course he's not social. You wouldn't be either. So ha. **Four oranges for you. -throws the right amount-**

**Miscellaneous: (Reasons 8, 10, 11,13, 15, 16)**

Okay…lesse…Yes, in AC Vincent saves Cloud. What you're saying in that reason is you want him dead more than you want him to have faithful friends, pretty much. That's sad. Have some security, for Koenma's sake. In reason ten, you have no taste. Sure, the guy's voice isn't really nice, but it makes him mysterious, which makes it awesome. Besides, you've only heard the JAPANESE voice actor! So ha. In eleven, you focused on Cloud's pathetic way to deal with trauma. All what you said means is Vincent is more of a man than blondey. Okay, for those who don't know, I was writing a fanfic, but I got bored with it. I came back to it later and made it more humorous. In it, Vincent shoots a redhead because she was badgering Cloud, but then later cries out "MURDER" and runs to the bushes, where some other cast members give him money for framing Cloud. Bit of a bet. So yeah, #13 has no relevance. And Vincent was experimented on because he tried interfering with the Sephiroth Project thinger, not because he was born to it. So don't talk with such ignorance, or I won't give you Jin or Reno for your birthday. So ha. And you don't know what Vincent looked like as a kid. I know this because you asked me if I knew, and I didn't. So ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Sucker. **Nineteen oranges for you. -grins wickedly and gets out the moldiest oranges, throwing them right at the tied up Anja's face-**

**So you see, Vincent does not suck. I've proved wrong your every reason. So ha. Eat those oranges, fool. Learn never to offend me or my bishonen again. I shall return to my Bishonen Closet now. -whistles and walks off-**

**--In the end, Anja was hit with 34 oranges.--**

**X-Pitch-X**


	9. Naruto Fanfic One

Annie's First-Ever, Ultra-Special, Naruto ShortFic!

Her steely grey eyes swept across the room. "Damn," she muttered, putting her hands on her hips. She rolled her eyes at the ceiling, short black hair falling back. "Not again…"

She walked back down the hall, boots clanking hollowly on the metal floors.

"OKAY!" she shouted when she got to the lunchroom. "WHO TRASHED MY ROOM?!"

The girls' table giggled. "No way," they tittered. "She said trash! Gross!"

At the boys' (plus one girl) table, everyone blinked guiltily.

"I knew it."

"H-Hey, Cousin…" Neji stuttered, sinking into Sasuke.

Itachi and Kisame were hugging each other, so Neji couldn't sink into him.

Tenten raised a hand in greeting. "Hey, Hinata! How're you today?"

"Pissed off," growled the Hyuga female.

Later, Hinata found out that they ALL had wrecked her room. They had had a party for Kakashi, to welcome him home from an assignment.

For several days, they watched in fear as Hinata exploded at all the teachers, broke all the kunai knives, and gave Tsunade a swirly.

"Damn," Shikamaru murmured. "Hinata's scary when she's PMSing."

"I'M NOT FREAKIN' PMSING, DAMMIT!!"

"Yes she is, " Tenten yawned. "I've seen her calendar."

"SHUT UP!"

Kisame poked the shouting girl in the back. "Nobody likes you."

"Well…" seethed Hinata, "at least I have a larger chest than Sakura!"

Tenten smirked. "It's still small, compared to mine."

"OH YEAH?!" shouted the Hyuga.

"YEAH!"

They both ripped open their shirts.

Now the Japan-China girl cackled. "Sucker."

Hinata stared in embarrassment, first at Tenten's chest, then her own.

"Shit," she grumbled.

The older girl (Tenten) walked away, still laughing. She had somehow thought something like this would happen, and had worn a tank top. Stupid boys wouldn't get peek off of HER.

Hinata had nothing but skin. Poor Hinata.

Kisame stared, open-mouthed. "Damn, Hi-chan! You're as flat as a board! A piece of paper! A wall! There's nothing there!"

"I GET THE FREAKIN' POINT, YOU BASTARD!!"

Itachi raised his hand, index finger out.

"Can I poke it?"

Hinata stomped off in a rage, face burning with humiliation. The lunchroom still lay between her and her room…

Damn.

(Help by Rachel…but we both get to bith slap Kisame after he reads this for trying to get a peek at both…of our chests)


	10. Naruto Fanfic Two

**ANNIE'S SECOND-EVER, ULTRA-SPECIAL SHORTFIC!!**

Getting bored, Hinata decided to go sit at the boys' table. She usually sat alone in her room whiel she ate. Antisocial emo.

Anyways, she hopped off her bed (a disgusting pink shade) and walked down the hall.

"Hi guys!" she greeted squeakily.

Kisame opened his mouth, but Tenten kicked him in the back and replied, "Hi, Hii-chan!"

Neji stared at his cousin. "You suck. You can't sit here."

"But…what about Tenten? You let HER sit here," Hinata pointed out timidly.

All the guys stared at Tenten, then turned back to the female Hyuga.

"Well…"Itachi started. He looked at Kisame for help.

"Hinata," the bluish-greenish guy said flatly, "Tenten's got something to look at while her mouth's moving. You don't."

The Japan-China girl nodded. She didn't seem too bugged by this comment.

The silvery eyes stared at them. Then Hinata turned on her heal and stomped back to her room.

They all stared at where she'd disappeared.

"Soo…" Shikamaru said, breaking the silence. "Who wants a burger?"

"ME!!" shouted everyone.

Walking to the video store, Hinata contemplated what the guys had said. She was about to enter a store when she noticed a vending machine.

BREAST-ENHANCING COFFEE

Hinata didn't like coffee much. But…Oh well. She opened up her purse and paid the price. A suspicious-looking can rolled into sight.

The next day, Hinata dressed a little differently. She didn't wear her baggy sweatshirt, but instead chose a halter top, a miniskirt, and fishnets. She put in earrings for good measure, and stuffed her hands in gloves at the last minute.

"Y'all like mah fishnets?" she asked, standing in front of the boys' table once more.

"My God, Hinata!" Sasuke exclaimed. "You must be freezing! It's winter!"

Neji grabbed his cousin's arm and ran his finger over her skin. "HA! She's got goose bumps!"

Tenten's brow furrowed more the longer she stared at her friend. "You look pale."

Two hours later, they all sat by her bed while the teacher gave her a lecture about whores and why they always die of pneumonia. Or get murdered. Either way, it was entertaining to watch Hinata cough and nod, trying to look modest when she was wearing half her normal clothes.


	11. Orochimaru's Trial

"Oro-chan!" A she-demon called, followed by two others, one looking disgusted the other in giggles.

The disgusted one backed up as a black-haired bishonen approached them. "Er…Yes, Pitch?" He smiled nervously at the followers.

Pitch Black's white hair swished as she turned to glower at Anja, who looked like she wanted to get the hell outta there. The first one's green eyes swept over each of her friends, willing them to be on their best behavior.

Naikai smiled back encouraging, and Orochimaru seemed to gain a little confidence.

"It's about," Anja interrupted, "the restraining order."

The confidence went right down the drain. Stupid Anja.

Orochimaru fidgeted, looking pleadingly at Pitch, who, now that he looked closely, had the expression of a slightly defeated person. "Pi-chan…You _know_ it's not necessary. I'm not going to…ah…sneak into that Uchiha kid's dorm at night."

The fox demon blew air out the side of her mouth, making her purple hair flutter a little. "Yeah, Oro-san, we know. But Anja's paranoid and wants Sasuke to be hers and hers alone."

"_He_ can have _Shino_!" spat Anja to Naikai.

"Will you all just shut up?!" hissed Pitch loudly, startling the other two.

Y'see, Anja had made some pretty wild accusations about Orochimaru. "He's gay", "He'll molest Sasuke", and "He rapes little boys at night" being them all in a nutshell. This angered Pitch, who had a soft spot for "Snakey", and she recruited Naikai to her cause. However, the judge was Sensei, and we're pretty sure he hates all the Fangrelas.

Orochimaru grimaced and hung his head. "I'm going to bed…"

"Don't get deterred on your way," the full cat demon murmured venomously.

There was a loud **_CRACK!_** and the bishonen assumed Pitch had hit Anja with her flute. Sure enough, there were a few choice curse words, followed by Naikai's "Anja, I'm so shocked by your vocabulary!"

"Personally," Pitch muttered crossly when the three Fangrelas were in the lounge, "I would inhabit Gekko."

"That…dead judge person?"

"Yup."

Anja stared at her friend and laughed. "Please! We all know Sasuke's a hottie!"

Naikai joined in enthusiastically. "Y'know, Kabuto's the one to look out for…" she whispered surreptitiously.

The two cats looked interestedly at her. They were rapt with attention.

"In number 103 of _Naruto_ he got his hand _very_ close to Hinata's chest."

"No!" trilled Pitch, who seemed delighted by this information.

Anja laughed hard at that.

Eventually, everyone gathered in the Sub-basement. Which…isn't a basement below the basement at all. It's really just the basement filled with subs. Well…anyways.

Orochimaru fiddled with the rope around his waist, too nervous to look at Sensei.

This was really just the trial after the trial. No one exactly knew why they were they, they just were.

Naikai stepped up. "Oro-san," she began, smiling down at him, "would you like to tell us what happened that night?"

Everyone stared at her, and Whitney rolled her eyes at the ceiling. A few coughs made the fox turn and stare at the crowd.

"Uh…Nai-chan?"

"What?"

"There wasn't any night," whispered Pitch.

"Oh! Okay, then."

A few bishonen did their pieces, saying how poor little Sasuke was scarred for life and the like.

Then Pitch stood up. "I refuse to believe that Oro-chan would do any of these things," she announced loudly.

No explanation why, just that statement.

"Uh huh…" mumbled Sensei, scribbling a picture of a bucket of ice and Whitney out cold next to it. "That's great, devil-cat."

"I'm not a devil-cat!"

"Well…whatever…"

Orochimaru looked over to what he was drawing now and snickered at the doodle of Pitch with devil features.

Pitch mumbled something under her breath, and sat down with a "Hmph."

Then, to everyone's surprise (even Sensei, who wasn't even watching), Orochimaru stood. "Okay, people. I'll _prove_ to you I'm not gay." He strode over to the cross-looking Pitch.

She blinked in astonishment. "What?"

He smiled down at her, then bent down and kissed her, full on the lips.

A hush went over the crowd. Anja face was a cross between jubilation and befuddlement.

Eventually, Makenshi pried then apart, looking like he was going to heave.

Feeling triumphant, Orochimaru turned to Sensei.

"No, sorry," the judge stated flatly, "I don't want to be next."

So the bishonen, femgrilas, and…other…spectators left, most gossiping about the now officially-strait "Snakey".


	12. The Beauty Contest

The Beauty Contest X-Pitch-X 

Disclaimer: I do not own any Final Fantasy characters, however much I wish to. I also (quite reluctantly) admit that all other bishonen are not mine. However, Pitch _is_ mine, and Naikai and Anja (pronounced "Onya") are my friends. So is Xana. Not entirely sure about Whitney anymore…(And Sensei's not my friend…)

The BMHC was in a buzz (When wasn't it?) and Xana nearly broke her neck twice trying to get the place ready for the upcoming beauty contest. All the bishonen were invited, and they could be nominated.

Surprisingly enough, most weren't. Xana and Whitney had decided to stay out of it, no matter how much Yami and Ed begged to enter. Xana had been in a bad mood since Sensei had "accidentally" moved the ladder, thinking Whitney was on top and tried to topple her.

The contestants were Sephiroth, Vincent, Reno, and Cloud. The whole place figured it was a scam until Orochimaru joined in.

Pitch chuckled dryly. "Well, we know who nominated Sephi-chan…" she said, watching Naikai flutter around the bishonen, (And she _did_ seem to be floating.) "But who selected Cloud?"

"Me!" a cat person shouted unexpectedly, making Pitch jump.

"Oh…Anja…" the demon hissed, tail lashing.

Needless to say, these two "cats" didn't get along. They'd had many scraps about bishonen, most of them resulting in the clinic to be filled with cries of "She's lying!" and "Nuh-uh!". Occasionally, when others tried getting involved, Pitch would screech, "Naikai, tell her she's lying!" in a whiney voice.

Then Pitch smirked. "I should have known. You've always had _bad taste_ in men."

"What about Reno?"

"Back off, lady! He's MINE!"

This had also been an argument. Pitch had fallen in love with the redhead just before Anja had, causing them to furiously debate. Eventually, Pitch had declared that after she died, he would go to Naikai (she was convinced Reno belonged only to her). This resulted in Anja trying to run the two over with a triple-decker bus (which had been one of the white-haired girl's suggestions, actually…). But then the full demon claimed Naruto, who Pitch had grown out of. But she still clung a little - she got Reno and Naruto's fox form, and Anja got Naruto and Sasuke.

"Who nominated Reno, anyways? I heard Vincent bragging that you did _him_," the full demon moaned in disgust. No matter how hard Pitch tried to convert her, Anja remained stubbornly frosty to the bishonen.

Pitch's shoulders sagged and a grimace crept over her face. "Himself."

"I didn't think that was allowed…"

"It isn't."

"Then how did he…?"

"Oh," the white-haired one snorted, "he found a way. Always does."

They both sighed.

Naikai fussed a bit with Sephiroth's outfit. The ancient was looking particularly smug, but not so much so as Reno, who had indeed conned his way in. Poor Orochimaru was on his own. They all knew Ringo had chosen him in an attempt to make everyone think she knew anime well, and she'd been too embarrassed to show her face.

All five bishonen strutted onto the stage, explaining why they should win and such. The judges, Xenin, Kuro, Zenix, Shibi, Set, and Hollow, took their notes, then said for the contestants to sit down while they voted.

Many hours later (there was an argument between Kuro and Zenix) the four women stood up, looking satisfied, while Xenin and Zenix stared crossly at them.

"We've decided," announced Set.

Hollow continued, "In last place, Orochimaru."

"No surprises there…" Naikai, Pitch, and Anja muttered ruthlessly.

"Second to last," Shibi persisted, talking over the three, who blushed slightly at her glare. "is Cloud."

The full cat screamed, attempting to claw out Pitch's eyes (Pitch _was_ laughing quite riotously, I admit…). She'd never _really_ expected her beloved "puppet" to only be chosen over _Orochimaru_.

The last female chuckled a bit before stating, "In second, Reno and Vincent are tied."

"NO!" howled the remaining cat demon (Anja had been dragged out by Tomat and Hoshi. By the way, Tomat's funeral will be held two weeks from now.), who had until this second been hugging Naikai with anticipation.

The fox looked quite triumphant, especially when the two guards (the male judges were really guards.) confirmed that Sephiroth was indeed the grand winner.

"I knew it!" Naikai cried with jubilation. (Great euphoria followed her for weeks after this. It was _really_ annoying…)

And that was how the argument was settled. All should be like this…

Author's note: Yeah, there are a LOT of made-ups in this…I shall name them: Pitch (me), Naikai (Naikai Saraji, who's here), Anja (a girl from school who loves Cloud), Hoshi (another friend from school, but in Naikai's grade), Tomat (a guy in Naikai's class, whose character has gills and always dies, then comes back to life), Xana (the guardian angel of BMHC, who is also a good therapist), Whitney (who left…+growls+), Xenin (who in reality used to be my brother, but he gave the character up), Zenix (another given up character, donated by Xenin's friend), Sensei (one of Whit's friends, who dumped a bucket of ice cold water on her head, which I am grateful to him for), Kuro (a friend of Naikai's and mine, who I think I lost touch with after I lost internet), Shibi (who is only my friend and is almost never on), Set (who Naikai met at a site, then introduced to me), Hollow (who started out as my friend, then I introduced her to Naikai. She's never on, either), and Ringo (the annoying one who doesn't know anime at all, but thinks she does and copies Naikai's every move). Wow, that's a lot. This was all started when Anja and I had an argument about who was better –Vincent or Reno. I said they were tied, but it didn't matter because Cloud sucked anyways. Needless to say, she got pretty mad and started trying to prove it went Cloud and Reno tied, then Vincent. So we dragged Nai-chan into it. She agreed with me, but said Sephiroth was best. I knew better than to argue with her- her pinches hurt. Then, for some reason we (Anja and me) got Orochimaru into this because Anja kept saying he was gay. I'm not a fan of his, but he shares my birthday and I figured I owed some loyalty to him (not _that_ much, as you've seen from the results of the contest, which I've written without either of them knowing. I shall present it to Anja tomorrow, and Naikai shall either see it on the internet or when I see her next (she moved a bit farther away than she was, which isn't really saying much since she lived on my street…but still. It's very sad.) I hoped you enjoyed it, no matter how confused you might be by the people in it! (Oh! By the way- Anja _looks_ like a cat walking around on two legs with clothes on- that's why I called her a cat person. Pitch, however, looks much like Makenshi from Final Fantasy Unlimited, with longer hair, different wardrobe, and black cat ears and tail. Naikai is a fox demon, but is kind of the same, with her own distinct look and fox ears. She has _two_ tails, though. So.)


	13. Plight of the Gophers

**Plight of the Gophers**

Written by Anastassia Austin and Kyle 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own River City, William, or any other characters in this story (Save Annie. She's me. Also, Austin and Kyle were my partners for science in River City. They're real people.). The gophers are also mine. (I own them all…cackles insanely)

**Chapter One**

A man in a white shirt coughed mildly, glancing out his window. William White still wasn't allowed to go outside - River City was still contagious, even if the residents weren't. The black-haired man longed to see the blue river, look at the green leaves turning to red, and, most of all, go back to school. He missed Phillip.

His brother, Robert, walked in, carrying a bowl full to the brim with scalding chicken soup. "Annie, Austin, and Kyle are here to see you again."

Seconds after he said this, a female poked her head through the open door. "Hi!" the brunette chirped, quickly followed by another brunette, this one a male, and a man with platinum blonde hair.

Austin immediately yelled, "CAN I TALK TO YOU?!"

"I dare say you can…" William replied calmly.

"WILLY TALKS!!" the brunettes screamed.

Kyle was quiet, as usual. He had, again, been dragged here by his infernal partners. He sighed and stared at the ceiling as Annie glomped the white-shirted man.

All three had been "scientists", some of the ones who'd found the sickness in the town. They had pigeon wings sprouting from their backs, an after effect from wandering around River City as birds.

"Willy, Annie hates you," Austin told William.

Annie hissed back, "I do not! Quit lying!"

William sweatdropped.

When Austin realized Robert was still there, he shouted out, "SLIM JIM!!"

Surprisingly enough, this nickname was pretty accurate. Robert was, indeed, incredibly skinny.

Kyle blinked suddenly. "Oh…We have to go now."

His partners both whined, "Awww", but followed him out nevertheless.

Annie waved back enthusiastically. "BYE WILLY! BYE! BYE! SEE YOU TOMORROW! BYE! BYE NOW, WILLY!"

"Er…Yeah…"

Robert and Emily (his sister) chuckled. "I swear- they only come for you."

"You," the man stated, "are probably right."

Chapter Two 

Millions of brown furry things were gathered under the waterfall. It was a secret place. Not even those pesky scientists knew about it. Previously, they'd been using the empty castle that'd been in place of the graveyard. That, of course, was before Kyle and Travis had melted in through the windows. They'd left quietly, and when everyone had left the organization they had detonated it (and put the graveyard back).

Now they lived inside the rock. They had been driven out of their natural home, underground, by the disease created by the humans. They blamed the blasted creatures for it, and now plotted revenge.

"I say we kidnap one of their kind!" one squeaked, raising a paw. "Hold 'em hostage in exchange for the town."

The one on a raised dais, obviously the leader, howled. "River City is still infected! We must not risk going up, unless there are volunteers. Our decontaminating chamber isn't even complete, Lt. SpotTooth! Plus everyone is too afraid in the village to wander from their homes!"

Lt. SpotTooth flinched. "Yes, King CoffeeCoat. I've forgotten."

"Ten lashes for you," the king growled.

One gopher raised a clawed hand. She had six claws on it, which had given her her name. "Might I, Captain SixClaw, speak?"

Coffeecoat grumbled a bit but hunched over and nodded. SixClaw was a good Captain. Not _stupid_ like _SpotTooth_.

"First of all I'd like to volunteer to gather a human. SpotTooth's plan is good, if not simple. Also, I'd like to help work on the chamber with GlassEye and WolfHide."

"And who'd do your work when you're not available?" queried the king of the gophers. He was sure he'd trapped her…

After barely a moment's hesitation she replied, "Flyfur. Or RiverMange."

RiverMange, an unusual grey gopher, looked surprised, but accepted the responsibility along with Flyfur.

King CoffeeCoat exhaled loudly. "Fine. Fine! Do SpotTooth's plan, then…"

**Chapter Three**

Five small shadows bounded eerily in the night.

The chamber had been finished quickly with the captain's guidance, and several more gophers had volunteered for the kidnapping.

Along with Captain SixClaw were Flyfur, RiverMange, Lt. SpotTooth, and DarkCry, a rogue-turned-warrior.

DarkCry knew the city well, better than the rest. He'd long lived on the streets and in houses rather than underground with the other gophers. He paused, then raced up to the captain.

"Whom are we going to abduct?" he asked, raising a brown eyebrow. "There are many people."

"Who would be most effective? The mayor?"

Stifling laughter, DarkCry replied, "Heavens, no. No one cares much for Bowman."

SixClaw looked slightly amused by this news. "Then…who?"

The ex-rogue thought a bit. "I've seen many people going into that building," he decided, nodding at the second tenement.

The five immediately changed course, heading for William's home.

William White stirred in the night and had a bout of coughing fits. He then ran to the bathroom and threw up.

As he was groggily getting back into bed he heard a few squeaks and many scuffling noises. He looked at the door and quietly crept out, ignoring the sign that said "PLEASE STAY INSIDE FOR YOU AND YOUR FAMILY'S SAFETY".

The gophers stared at him with as much surprise he was staring at them with. An awkward silence ensued.

Then they attacked.

"Gag him!" Flyfur shrilled, covering William's eyes with her long dusty body.

RiverMange complied, leaping onto the unsuspecting man's mouth.

SpotTooth and DarkCry gathered up some ropes they'd found at the castle and tied William up (with much difficulty I might add…).

Then all five carried him out, making sure to leave no trace on the dirt paths.

William White was in a daze. He cried out once, but SixClaw hit him over the head with a stray pipe.

**Chapter Four**

Annie screeched when she walked in the room.

Austin was laughing and Kyle, as usual, was thoughtfully silent.

"WILLY'S GONE! HE HATES MEEEE!!!" the only girl sobbed, then turned to Austin. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU SHOULDN'T LIIIIIIE!!!"

Mr. White looked up in surprise. "William's gone?"

This unkind comment earned him another round of shrill bawls.

Austin, of course, laughed harder.

Annie seethed quietly after several minutes. She was, needless to say, over her sadness. She turned to anger for comfort. She then shouted out, "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?! WHO DID IT?!"

Kyle inspected the ground. "There's no sign of anything. Not even Willy's footprints. Interesting."

The two brunettes stared at him dumbfounded. "SHUT UP, SMART-HEAD!" Annie decided to yell, again mad, this time at herself for not thinking of it first.

Slim- Er.. Robert –suggested he look in the town. Emily admonished him, saying they were under quarantine.

This all happened while Annie was testing out her vocabulary. "This is…repulsive! Odious! Heinous! Abhorrent! Revolting! Loathsome! Vile! Detesting! Revolting! Repellent! Repugnant! Foul! Nauseating! Uh…er…ICKY!"

"Notice," realized Austin, "that many of those begin with the letter 'r'…"

"So who hates 'r'?" contemplated the female.

This took several minutes. It would probably have lasted hours if Kyle hadn't slapped them both on the back of their heads, roughly reminding them about Willy.

Annie cried out with pain, "WIIIIIIILLYYYYYY!!!"

The room would probably fill with water if she didn't stop blubbering soon.


	14. Phantom Train

**Phantom Train…** **Sorta Songfic by X-Pitch-X**

Yes. I say "_sorta_".

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters, but I roleplay as Hinata occasionally at school. She has a BIG personality change…I also do not own the Phantom Train music, from Final Fantasy III/VI._

_Dedication: To Hayate. Just 'cuz._

_Author's Note: Heh…Really bored when I wrote this, and I was listening to the Phantom Train music, so…yeah. This would take place when all the characters are older and Naruto is dead. I guess. I was bored, okay?_

Wearing black.

Holding red.

Looking white.

Feeling blue.

Mixtures of emotions and colors. They swirled around me as I stood in front of his grave, tears running slowly down my face. I knelt down, placing the roses on the casket.

Tenten moves towards me, putting her arm around me. I barely feel it.

Sakura is silent. She looks a bit shocked, and Sasuke, standing next to her, disappointed.

I close my eyes, wanting it to go away. When I open them, I see Naruto again. He smiles sadly, blue eyes connecting with my grey ones.

"Good bye, Hinata," he whispers. Then he turns and walks towards a river that wasn't there before.

Charon looks at me. The ferryman reaches out his hand.

"There's room for one more."

I'm surprised and hurt by how much I want to climb into that boat after Naruto.

But I stay planted on the grass.

Tenten's voice wakes me.

"C'mon, Hii-chan," she rasps, eyes rimmed by red. "Let's go home."

_Author's Note: Heh. Short and stupid. But what can I say? I was bored. I love Charon. And Hayate. –sighs- Whatever._

_I DO like the colors thing at the beginning, though._

_By the way, Tenten is the character my friend RPs as, so…yeah. They seem chummy. –smiles-_


	15. TRUST

**TRUST.**

**By the luverly X-Pitch-X**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naikai Saraji; Naikai Saraji does. -coughs- However, Pitch Black is my character.**

**Author's Note: HEH. This is the return fic for the awesome one you did just for me. I luvded it, Nai-chan!!**

"**Naikai?" a young, she-demon asked, trembling slightly.**

**The fox demon stood behind her. "I'm here, Pi-chan."**

**Pitch sighed with relief. "Nai-chan, you wanna know something?"**

**"Hm?"**

**"You are the person I trust most in this world, and all the others." The half-cat took a deep breath, crossed her arms, and fell back. With a loud crash and plenty of cursing, she fell to the ground. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"**

**Naikai grinned down at her. "Sorry! It's just, you were starting to sound shojo-ai-ish." She reached down a tanned hand to help her friend up.**

**The younger girl grumbled something inaudibly, glared at the hand, then took it in defeat. "You really are my best friend, no matter what."**

**"BESTEST friend," the purple-haired manager corrected, again with a good-natured grin. "And besides, I already knew that. That why we took this TRUST class together."**

**Pitch raised an eyebrow, but was unable to keep a smile from creeping onto her face. "I think," she confided, "that we need more practice at this."**

**The two young demons stared at each other a long while, then finally shouted, "YOSH!" with a thumbs up.**

**Then they looked around and realized everyone was watching them with amused and annoyed expressions.**

**The teacher came over, handed them papers marked with F's.**

**Author's Note (Again): Heh. It really did turn out better in my mind. If you don't get it, Naikai and Pitch are in a class on trust. It's that game where you fall back and the other person catches you. Naikai moves at the last minute, causing Pitch to fall. Yeah.**

**HIIIII, NAIKAI!!!!**

**Yes, I know. I showed Anja good. shakes fist at the Fu-Ke**

**And Cloud isn't as great as she thinks.**

**The guys at school took a picture with Reno on one side and Cloud on the other (it belonged to Anja) and put BBQ sauce on it. It was great, and I laughed. But I also lost my hyena, Stanze. (Yes. Sorry. I stole the name from you. It just sounded so cool, and I couldn't get it out of my head.)**


	16. SHUDDER NOW

REASONS WHY PITCH DOESN'T GO IN ANJA'S ROOM

1.

"Aaaaaanjaaaaa?" Pitch called, her voice shaking.

"JUST A SECOND, PITCH!! Hurry, Gaara! Finish up! NO! NOT LIKE THAT!!!"

The manager shivered. "Seriously, Fu-Ke, you're scaring me."

"DON'T SQUEEZE IT, DAMMIT!"

Pitch, fearing for her friend's safety, slowly opened up the door. With a hand over her eyes. "Anja?"

"You can fill it up a bit more, can't you?"

When she opened those awesome, greenish-green eyes of awesomeness, she heaved a sigh a relief.

"Thank God…" she muttered, taking the hose from Gaara's hands. "Anja, no more water balloons."

"NOW!" The Fu-Ke screamed.

Pitch wheeled around, eyes wide. But it was too late…Gaara's sand had her in a hold.

"THIS IS FOR PUTTING NAIL POLISH ON MY PANTS!!"

Gaara grinned wickedly at the white-haired youth, and chucked the filled-to-burst balloon right at her face.

It exploded, soaking everyone.

2.

"GAARA, LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!"

"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

Pitch, who should've learned from last time, stared open-mouthed at the door.

"Okay, we can fix it…Just…Put your hand there. It'll flatten it."

There was a few grunting noises, which made Pitch shudder.

Then she heard a great sigh of relief. "That's the spot…Yeah…"

She couldn't take it any more. The female in the hall opened the door. Her face reddened with both anger and embarressment. She saw…

Gaara with an easel.

And Anja, hands by her chest.

"Um…Fu-Ke?" Pitch asked nervously.

Her friend blinked back. "Yeah?"

"Maybe I should leave."

"That'd be a good idea."

When Pitch DID leave, she again heard Anja mutter, "Okay, move that a little up and to the left, and you're golden. THAT'S THE SPOT!"

3.

"Hmm…" Pitch heard Gaara mutter. "No, it still doesn't seem hard enough."

Her jaw dropped. What on EARTH could they be doing THIS time?

"Rub it faster. The heat might work. You know I like scorch marks."

"Mmhmm. Yes, I know well."

"SHOOT! It's dripping! Lick it, quick!"

"I'm licking as fast as I can!"

Pitch heard a slurp from Anja's room. She shivered. Then, as usual, she opened the door.

The two lovers were making a sculpture out of chocolate.

"JEEZ!" screamed the half-cat. "KEEP IT TO YOURSELVES, WILL YOU!"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

4.

Against her better judgement, Pitch was again traveling down the corridor of Anja's room. She paused by the door.

"Push it in a little further, Gaara!" she heard the Fu-Ke's voice shout. It sounded oddly…muffled.

The red-haired man responded, "Better?"

"Much. Now turn it a little. Not too fast!"

Pitch covered her mouth in horror.

"There it is! Now take it out. I need to push."

Grunting came to the manager's ears.

"I told you to take it out!"

Gaara's voice was so small, Pitch barely caught his words.

"It's stuck."

Pitch screamed and opened the door.

The sand ninja blinked at her. He had a key in his hands.

"Where's Anja?" Pi-chan asked quietly.

"PITCH?!" Anja's voice shouted. "PITCH, CAN YOU GET THE MASTER KEY?!"

"Where ARE you?"

"I'M STUCK IN THE FREAKIN' CLOSET!"

5.

For once, Pitch WASN'T venturing down the hallway.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" she screamed, kicking her two kidnappers.

"Hush, Pitch," Anja soothed. "It'll all be over quickly."

Gaara nodded. "It can't hurt THAT much. Anja never once was upset by me."

The manager struggled, then hung limply. "I give up. Just get it over and done with."

Then the half-cat screamed once more.

"See?" Fu-Ke giggled. "Much better. Now you can be in the club. Quick, get those back on. You need to get out, or people will become suspicious."

Makenshi opened the door, eyes wide and mouth hanging open in shock.

He found Pitch putting a wristband on.

"MAKENSHI!" she cried, throwing herself on him. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

The man looked blankly at the other two.

Anja was holding a cigarette, while Gaara had a lighter. "We only burned her a little. Big baby."


	17. Empty?

_Disclaimer: I do not own the song. So…ha. I also do not own any bishonen, and Naikai is my friend's character._

_Dedication: To…my old characters. I'm sorry for not using you guys…_

_Author's Note: Let the music flow through you…Close your eyes…HOLY MCSHANNIGANS! I see sound waves! –coughs- Aaaaaanywaaaays…I wrote this while listening to the piano intro for FFX. Watching sound waves is fun._

Pitch looked around, the expression on her face like a lost child's. The clicking of her boots in the hollow lobby was eerie, and made her friend wince.

"Pi-chan…" Naikai whispered, eyes rimmed by red, "please…stop."

The two were silent for a long time. Then the HalfCat took out her flute, playing a sad melody, which echoed through the halls. Suddenly, she stopped.

"Why do we have to leave, Nai-chan?"

The fox demon looked at the ground. "Because we just do."

"We grew up here."

"Yes. That we did."

"All those I loved lived in this place at one time or another," the younger girl insisted, eyes pleading with her friend. "We can't leave it."

Both their tears were rolling down their faces, falling, and splattering on the ground.

"Naikai…I don't wanna leave."

"Neither do I…"

Silently, Pitch took Naikai by the hand, leading her up to the roof. Many days they'd just relaxed there, watching sunsets and ignoring the racket that the bishonen made below them. They looked helplessly at this sunset, then settled into their usual places, heads leaned against eachother.

"So many memories…" Naikai whispered.

A weak smiled crept onto the younger demon's face. "So many hentai videos."

The two chuckled, the laughter sounding oddly harsh.

Pitch laid her pale hand on Naikai's tan one.

"They'll have to drag us out before they take BMHC away from us," growled Pitch defiantly, green eyes watching mournfully as the sun went down, the moon rising and reflecting her sorrow.

_Author's Note: DO NOT ASK. This is a return fic for the awesome one you did for me, Nai-chan. You deserve two, just 'cuz I miss you and you're like my sister. And why is BMHC closing down? I have NO clue!_

…

_I love that roof._


	18. Xenin IS a Moron

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything I don't own. O.o_

_Author's Note: This was written by Me (X-Pitch-X) and Naikai (The Easter Moose), with a little input from Xenin (my brother, Isaac.) Naikai's writing is in bold. Non-related junk is in italics. Underlined stuff was said by Xenin, but not typed. Also, the day we wrote this I was sick and sounded a bit like Suberu from Comic Party. So yeah. And Rabby is Pitch's rabid monkey whom people shot because it was supposedly evil. And Xenin was doing a Stalin impression._

_"Xenin is a moron._

_That is my story._

_The End._

_Love, Pitch"_

_"My thoughts about Xenin are muddled._

_Xenin, perhaps, has brainwashed me._

_-Pure"_

_"I WUV YOU, XENIN!!!_

_NAI-CHAN!!!"_

_"He's sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_MODEST._

_WE Luve U, Xenin!_

_Xenin"_

_"Perhaps Isaac should just stop talking in my ear, because it is pretty annoying, you know? He dies. DIES. He shall die cuz' I say so. WHO CARES ABOUT THE STUPID PLACE?! WHO CARES ABOUT THE SCAR?! I HATE YOU, ISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAC!!!!!!!!!"_

_**"But we love Stalin!"** _

_"Fo sho."_

_ANTI-GRAVITY!!!!!_

_Xenin read his fan mail. Because he has fans. The end._

_Ew! He's flicking notes!_

_**"Stalin is not a dictator for 3 reason: one, Stalin is not a tator. 2, Stalin cant be a DICK tator if Stalin not a tator. STALIN IS NOT A POTATO!"**_

Once upon a time…

There was a man…

Who believed he to be the best…

He…

Was right.

"XENIN!" Pitch yelled, throwing a toilet brush at him. "WIPE OFF YOUR OWN GRAFITTI!"

The man sighed, flicking his bangs away from his face. "Pi-chan, I have more important things to do…"

The demon growled and stomped away, muttering about needing to get the toilet brush disinfected for cooties. Pitch stood next to her friend, Naikai.

"Naikai, tell him to do his guarder-ly duties!" She whined, tugging on the two fox tails at once.

Xenin suddenly, magically appeared and poked her in the eye.

…

Then he walked away.

BANG!

Anja waltzed in, looking exceptionally pleased with herself.

"I gotter this time, I'm sure of it!"

Pitch sagged against Naikai, who, for some reason I cannot fathom, has not spoken at all.

"I already told you after the first twelve times you shot me, that won't kill me, baka."

Naikai spoke.

In demon.

Nweheheheheh…

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I'm so bored……………………….BIG DOT, LITTLE DOT!_

Yes. Those were the thoughts racing through Xenin's modest brain.

Pfft. Modest.

Fop. Fop. Xenin is a fop.

**"He's the foppiest fop that ever fopped!" Naikai declared triumphantly, reading the script.**

"Fop is a much cooler word if you change it to "ph"," complained the best-man-in-the-world's sister.

Fop. Phop.

Either way, Xenin is a F/Phop.

**And either way, waffles are cooler than bagels. Bagels are like donuts that went on a diet. Psh. Who wants a dieting donut???**

What the heck is a bagglette?!

**How the hell should **_**I **_**know?!**

Because…?!

**Meh. Pathetic Suberu-sounding mortal.**

Shows what you know. I'm actually a demon. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-HACK, COUGH

**Well, I'm a Leprechaun-Queen-Kung-Fu-Fighting-Catwoman-Charlie's-Angel—**

**WITH A GUN!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!! **

Xenin glanced at the script writers, shrugged, and went to an onsen that wasn't there five seconds earlier. Or even two seconds.

**So one second?**

…NO!

It doesn't exist….MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA--!

**Can it, crap-girl.**

DA-ARE, NAIKAI'S CALLING ME NA-AMES!!!

**CRAP-GIRL! CRAP-GIRL! runs off singing 'crap-girl'**

Hmmm…I have lost the battle, but Xenin is at the onsen.

**And I am at the ideyu.**

Hmmm… I, too, have a secret.

…

I was once a treehouse.

**Well, I lived in a cake.**

…Damn you.

**Heh. I know, I rule.**

Ha ha…auto-body…

Do you think Xenin has an auto-body?

**He has a ::ahem:: sexy-body.**

Hmmm…

…

NO, IT'S MY TURN!!!. What?

…

COMPUTER GLITCH!!!!

I'M NOT A POTATO! 

Nyow?

**Let's go bother "Stalin"!**

BOTHER! BOTHER! BOTHOR!

**HEH. YOU SPELT 'BOTHER' WRONG.**

…Shows what you know about nimble fingers.

**I left the caps lock on!**

Bother!

**TAB  **

AWWW! FUNKY¿?

**WHY ARE WE YELLING?!**

I DUNNO, YOU STARTED IT!!!

**WHO THE HELL LEFT THE CAPS LOCK ON?! Oh, me… heh**

I blame Xenin. He must have been distracting you, cuz he's at the onsen.

**And I at the ideyu.**

GAH! I'VE BEEN YANKERED! AND FRAGGED!

**I'VE BEEN BAMBOOZLED!**

DAMN YOU, RICKSHAW!!!

**::yawn:: I think we should eat… FOOD!**

Hmmm…I have…RAMEN! HUZZAH! TIZ A JOYOUS DAY FOR ALL MEN!

…

Maybe not Xenin.

I don't know why yet.

**Xenin is a man?! Oh. Em. Gee.**

I'm a pretty po-ney. Clippity clop. Clippity clop.

Xenin not only has an auto-body. He has breasticles.

**Not many guys can have a sexy body AND breasticles.**

He should be proud.

**Indeed. And I should win a free trip to an ideyu.**

**I bet you're wondering by now what an ideyu is.**

Hmm…I dread your response.

**An ideyu is….**

**NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA! Actually, it's a hot spring.**

Well…SO'S AN ONSEN!!!

**MEH! I like your cranberry juice. ::wink-wink, nudge-nudge:: lol**

You have problems….

But, like so many other people, Xenin is a bishonen, and therefore at an onsen.

**IDEYU::hops into an ideyu, naked::**

Hmmm…Go have a hissy fit.

Meanwhile, Xenin shall come home to find his favorite chess piece…MURDERED.

**OH. EM. GEE.**

**And meanwhile, meanwhile! Kurama had got his keys stuck in the bus. Again. And was locked out. Poor tomato.**

**Not a potato, btw.**

Yeah, I like potatoes. Potatoes taste like salt.

So Xenin checks the closet and fiiiiiiiiiiiiiinds……

**THE AFTERMATH OF THE GENICIDE OF CHESS PIECES!!! **

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!" Xenin screamed, hopping into a random bishonen's arms. Tatsuha happened to be this random bishie.**

Hmm…Poor Xenin.

He stares deep into Tatsuha's eyes….

…

THEN POKES THEM!

**Tatsuha screams out in pain, dropping xenin.**

**Kurama pounds on the bus door, trying to break the tempered glass. His keys are dancing in the ignition.**

**Yes, dancing. LIKE A DANCIN' FOO'!**

And so it was, that all the femmes were at…an ONSEN/IDEYU!!! Hmm…

And so it was the Xenin had to be a detective.

He happened to like this job very much, because it allowed him to beat on random bishonen such as Tatsuha.

**Meh-heh! I changed it!**

**Anyways, the keys were a dancing queen, Kurama was freaking out, and everyone was at an IDEYU/ONSEN!**

Why so silent, good Monsieurs?

**Because we're bound and gagged, you ass!**

Oh.

**Okay. Continue with the PARTAH!**

-cough- Possible way to stop the keys from dancing…

Xenin crept along the halls, searching for the head of the king. Yes…he loved the king very much…

Anyways… He found the bus and the poor tomato. He took pity on this vegetable, so he opened the window by jimmying the lock with a pitchfork.

**Kurama joined the dancing keys with a celebratory victory screech ("A-WO-DOODLE-DOODLE-WOOOO!") and hopped in the bus.**

**Problem was…**

**Kurama cannot drive.**

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" he cried out, dropping to his knees, which was kind of hard to do, since he was sitting on the driver's seat of a bus. The bus was tie-dye.**

Xenin kissed the pitchfork, then went on carrying about his task, choosing to ignore the bishonen's misfortune or come back to it at a later time.

"Where, oh where, has my little piece gone? Oh where, oh where, could it be?" he mumbled dryly in a monotonous voice.

**(In your coat pocket, Xenin.)**

"**Thank you, narrative voice!" Xenin called to the ceiling. He then realized what this meant…**

"**RABBY IS A MASS-MURDERER?!" he screeched, looking about.**


	19. IceClan Ranks

**ICECLAN (Present Day)**

**Leader:**

Moonstar -Grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: **

Yellowsnow -White tom with ginger patches and yellow eyes

**Medicine cat: **

Cinderwing-Black she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors: **

Milkfur -White tom with cream-colored paws and yellow eyes

Chalkpelt -White tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Bluepaw

Silverstone -Silvery she-cat with brown eyes

Pumasnow –black tom with white paws and green eyes

Winterstorm -White tom with lavender eyes

Snowstorm-White she-cat with black flecks on back and yellow eyes

Dustfur-Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Brokenshard-Black tom with a white stripe over left eye and amber eyes

Cruelheart-Dark grey tom with black flecks and evil amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Bluepaw -Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Chocolatepaw-Tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

**Queens: **

Shardflake -White she-cat with black stripe down back and blue eyes

Ravenpelt -Black she-cat with white ears and orange eyes

**Elders:**

Smolderflake -Ginger tom with white patches and yellow eyes

Featherheart -Black she-cat with green eyes

Frostwing -White she-cat with blue eyes (Former medicine cat)

**Kits: **

Snowkit -White she-cat with orange eyes 

Whitekit-White tom with lavendar eyes and silver tail

Frostkit-Tortoiseshell tom with white legs

**ICECLAN (BO2C)**

**Leader:**

Moonstar -Grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: **

Yellowsnow -White tom with ginger patches and yellow eyes

**Medicine cat: **

Cinderwing-Black she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors: **

Silverstone -Silvery she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentice: Chalkpaw

Pumasnow –black tom with white paws and green eyes

Smolderflake -Ginger tom with white patches and yellow eyes

Apprentice: Snowpaw

Featherheart -Black she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Winterpaw

Dustfur-Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Milkpaw

Brokenshard-Black tom with a white stripe over left eye and amber eyes

Ravenpelt -Black she-cat with white ears and orange eyes

**Apprentices:**

Milkpaw-White tom with cream-colored paws and yellow eyes

Chalkpaw-White tom with green eyes

Winterpaw-White tom with lavender eyes

Snowpaw-White she-cat with black flecks on back and yellow eyes

**Queens: **

Shardflake -White she-cat with black stripe down back and blue eyes (takes care of Chocolatekit and Cruelkit)

**Elders:**

Frostwing -White she-cat with blue eyes (Former medicine cat)

**Kits:**

Bluekit -Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Chocolatekit-Tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Cruelkit-Dark grey tom with black flecks and evil amber eyes

**ICECLAN (HE)**

**Leader:**

Moonstar -Grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: **

Yellowsnow -White tom with ginger patches and yellow eyes

**Medicine cat: **

Cinderwing-Black she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors: **

Silverstone -Silvery she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentice: Chalkpaw

Pumasnow –black tom with white paws and green eyes

Smolderflake -Ginger tom with white patches and yellow eyes

Snowstorm-White she-cat with black flecks on back and yellow eyes

Featherheart -Black she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Winterpaw

Dustfur-Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Milkpaw

Brokenshard-Black tom with a white stripe over left eye and amber eyes

Ravenpelt -Black she-cat with white ears and orange eyes

**Apprentices:**

Milkpaw-White tom with cream-colored paws and yellow eyes

Chalkpaw-White tom with green eyes

Winterpaw-White tom with lavender eyes

**Queens: **

Shardflake -White she-cat with black stripe down back and blue eyes (takes care of Chocolatekit)

**Elders:**

Frostwing -White she-cat with blue eyes (Former medicine cat)

**Kits:**

Bluekit -Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Chocolatekit-Tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

**ICECLAN (BFTP)**

**Leader:**

Arcticstar- White tom with grey-rimmed blue eyes 

**Deputy: **

Snowtail- Silvery tom with brown eyes

Apprentice: Featherpaw

**Medicine cat: **

Nettledance- Dark brown tabby tom with creamy paws and amber eyes

Apprentice: Frostpaw

**Warriors: **

Tallwinter- Tall white she-cat with green eyes

Icekite- Black she-cat with white toes and green eyes

Apprentice: Mysticpaw

Whisperwind- Smoky grey tom with yellow eyes and white flecks on muzzle

Clearwater- Golden tabby she-cat with watery blue eyes

Apprentice: Dustpaw

Candlespirit- Black she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Smolderpaw

**Apprentices: **

Smolderpaw -Ginger tom with white patches and yellow eyes

Featherpaw -Black she-cat with green eyes

Dustpaw-Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Mysticpaw- Feminine white tom with black rings on tail and amber eyes

Frostpaw -White she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens: **

Waterfleck- Dark grey she-cat with lighter flecks and blue eyes

**Elders:**

Stoneshard- Calico she-cat with one blue and one amber eyes

Silverghost- Albino tom

**Kits:**

Pumakit –black tom with white paws and green eyes

**ICECLAN (POTS)**

**Leader:**

Arcticstar- White tom with grey-rimmed blue eyes 

**Deputy: **

Snowtail- Silvery tom with brown eyes

**Medicine cat: **

Frostwing -White she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors: **

Waterfleck- Dark grey she-cat with lighter flecks and blue eyes

Apprentice: Yellowpaw

Whisperwind- Smoky grey tom with yellow eyes and white flecks on muzzle

Clearwater- Golden tabby she-cat with watery blue eyes

Apprentice: Pumapaw

Candlespirit- Black she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Shardpaw

Smolderflake -Ginger tom with white patches and yellow eyes

Apprentice: Ravenpaw

Featherheart-Black she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices: **

Yellowpaw-White tom with ginger patches and yellow eyes

Ravenpaw- Black she-cat with white ears and orange eyes

Shardpaw- White she-cat with black stripe down back and blue eyes

Pumapaw –black tom with white paws and green eyes

**Queens: **

Dustfur-Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders:**

Stoneshard- Calico she-cat with one blue and one amber eyes

Tallwinter- Tall white she-cat with green eyes

**Kits:**

Moonkit- Grey she-cat with blue eyes

Sunkit- Shorthaired ginger tom with yellow eyes

Brokenkit- Black tom with a white stripe over left eye and amber eyes


	20. CityClan Ranks

**CITYCLAN (Present Day)**

**Leader:**

Smogstar-Black she-cat with yellow eyes and grey stripe on throat 

**Deputy: **

Streetsnob-Black tom with dark grey flecks and green eyes

**Medicine cat: **

Blackwing-Black tom with piercing blue eyes

**Warriors: **

Inkpelt-Smoky grey she-cat with black tail and yellow eyes

Apprentice: Pandapaw

Rustpetal-Ginger she-cat with yellow eyes and black ears 

Apprentice: Chalkpaw

Dovewing-White she-cat with orange eyes

Smokepelt-Black tom with ginger ears and tail with yellow eyes

Cementclaw-Mottled grey she-cat with brown eyes

Betrayalheart-Grey she-cat with black patches and kind blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Chalkpaw-White she-cat with green eyes

Pandapaw-White tom with black legs, ears, tail, and around the yellow eyes

**Queens: **

(none)

**Elders:**

Ashpelt-Grey she-cat with yellow eyes

Nightsoot-Black tom with brown eyes

Tawnyflower-Golden tabby she-cat with orange eyes

**Kits:**

(none) **CITYCLAN (BO2C)**

**Leader:**

Smogstar-Black she-cat with yellow eyes and grey stripe on throat 

**Deputy: **

Streetsnob-Black tom with dark grey flecks and green eyes

**Medicine cat: **

Soullight-White tom with silver patches and grey eyes

Apprentice: Blackpaw

**Warriors: **

Rustpetal-Ginger she-cat with yellow eyes and black ears 

Apprentice: Smokepaw

Nightsoot-Black tom with brown eyes

Apprentice: Cementpaw

Tawnyflower-Golden tabby she-cat with orange eyes

Inkpelt-Smoky grey she-cat with black tail and yellow eyes

**Apprentices:**

Smokepaw-Black tom with ginger ears and tail with yellow eyes

Blackpaw-Black tom with piercing blue eyes

Cementpaw-Mottled grey she-cat with brown eyes

**Queens: **

Dovewing-White she-cat with orange eyes

**Elders:**

Ashpelt-Grey she-cat with yellow eyes

**Kits:**

Chalkkit-White she-cat with green eyes

Betrayalkit-Grey she-cat with black patches and kind blue eyes

**CITYCLAN (HE)**

**Leader:**

Smogstar-Black she-cat with yellow eyes and grey stripe on throat 

**Deputy: **

Streetsnob-Black tom with dark grey flecks and green eyes

**Medicine cat: **

Soullight-White tom with silver patches and grey eyes

**Warriors: **

Rustpetal-Ginger she-cat with yellow eyes and black ears 

Nightsoot-Black tom with brown eyes

**Apprentices:**

(none)

**Queens: **

Dovewing-White she-cat with orange eyes

Inkpelt-Smoky grey she-cat with black tail and yellow eyes

**Elders:**

Ashpelt-Grey she-cat with yellow eyes

Tawnyflower-Golden tabby she-cat with orange eyes

**Kits:**

Smokekit-Black tom with ginger ears and tail with yellow eyes

Blackkit-Black tom with piercing blue eyes

Cementkit-Mottled grey she-cat with brown eyes

**CITYCLAN (BFTP)**

**Leader:**

Purestar- Tortoiseshell tom with grey eyes 

**Deputy: **

Steppingstone- Silver tom with white diamond on forehead and brown eyes

Apprentice: Fishpaw

**Medicine cat: **

Winterfeather- White tom with purple eyes, silver tail, and black flecks on muzzle

**Warriors: **

Tallcloud- Light grey tom with black tail and amber eyes 

Snowdrop- Slim white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Ashpaw

Rainwhisper- Black she-cat with grey/blue eyes

Mousetail-Mottled cream-and-brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Tawnypaw

**Apprentices:**

Nightpaw-Black tom with brown eyes

Ashpaw-Grey she-cat with yellow eyes

Tawnypaw-Golden tabby she-cat with orange eyes

Fishpaw-White tom-cat with a silver-tipped tail and blue eyes

**Queens: **

Deathwhisper- Purple-eyed grey she-cat

Apprentice: Nightpaw

**Elders:**

Melodylife- Brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Kits:**

Sinkit- Tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

**CITYCLAN (POTS)**

**Leader:**

Steppingstar- Silver tom with white diamond on forehead and brown eyes 

**Deputy: **

Rainwhisper- Black she-cat with grey/blue eyes

**Medicine cat: **

Winterfeather- White tom with purple eyes, silver tail, and black flecks on muzzle

Apprentice: Soulpaw

**Warriors: **

Deathwhisper- Purple-eyed grey she-cat

Nightsoot-Black tom with brown eyes

Apprentice: Sinpaw

Mousetail-Mottled cream-and-brown tabby she-cat

Tawnyflower-Golden tabby she-cat with orange eyes

Whiteheart-White tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Streetpaw

**Apprentices:**

Sinpaw-Tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

Streetpaw-Black tom with dark grey flecks and green eyes

Soulpaw-White tom with silver patches and grey eyes

**Queens: **

Ashpelt-Grey she-cat with yellow eyes

**Elders:**

Melodylife- Brown she-cat with blue eyes

Tallcloud- Light grey tom with black tail and amber eyes 

Snowdrop- Slim white she-cat with green eyes

**Kits:**

Smogkit-Black she-cat with yellow eyes and grey stripe on throat


End file.
